Un nombre
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Ese sentimiento tan doloroso amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho destrozando su carne y su piel para poder salir. Esa palabra, no tenía significado para ella, para ser honesta, quizá ya nada significaba algo para ella. Kikyo…¿es ese un nombre?
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas".

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas y el fuerte olor a hierbas le saturaba la nariz, mareándola, podía sentir cómo subía de nivel aquella mezcla viscosa, cubriendo su cuerpo, amenazando con ahogarla.

Muchas sensaciones pasaban por su cabeza con mucha velocidad, demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a reconocerlas.

Una fuerza aplastante comenzaba a presionar sobre su pecho, entonces comenzó a temer que tal fuerza terminara por romperle los huesos, por partirla en dos, ¿qué era eso que sentía?, ¿miedo?

El ambiente se hizo más y más asfixiante.

Sin poder moverse.

Sin poder respirar.

Desesperación, luego mucho miedo, luego más desesperación.

Sus pulmones le suplicaban una bocanada de aire o se rendirían.

 _Ayuda, por favor…¡que alguien me saque de aquí!_

Más desesperación.

Más miedo.

¿Así se siente alguien cuando está por morir?

Odio.

Rencor.

¿Qué…que eran esos sentimientos tan asfixiantes?

Su corazón latía muy rápido pero de pronto parecía frenarse.

De pronto vino a su mente una corta vida de tan solo quince años; jamás había sentido odio o rencor hacia alguna persona. Ella siempre había vivido un ritmo normal y feliz, hasta ahora...

Pero ese sentimiento tan doloroso amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho destrozando su carne y su piel para poder salir.

 _Ese sentimiento no es mío._

 _¡No puede ser mío!_

¿A quién podría odiar ella?, ¿a quién y con esa intensidad tan mortal?

Ella…

¿Quién era ella exactamente?

Su pecho comenzaba a bombear con tanta fuerza que llegó a pensar que estallaría, sentía una presencia cada vez más cerca de ella. Esa persona, no podía equivocarse, era esa persona…

Toneladas de miedo.

Toneladas de desesperación.

Toneladas de odio.

Todo le daba vueltas, sólo quería que todo terminara y poder salir corriendo de ahí. Pero, ¿a dónde iría?, ni siquiera podía recordar quien era.

 _¿Quién soy?_

—¡Tú eres…! —esa voz, ella reconocía esa voz.

Ya no hay miedo.

Sólo un profundo odio, mucho, tanto que no puede contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo.

 _ **No menciones mi nombre…¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!**_

¿Ella dijo eso? No, su voz no sonaba nada parecido a eso, ¿o sí?

—Tú eres Kikyo…

Sintió sus parpados abrirse con violencia mientras terribles pulsaciones temblaron por todo su cuerpo.

Fuertes golpes, uno tras otro, traspasaban su carne sin perforarla, sólo dejaban un atormentante dolor por donde le atravesaban, sentía como su cuerpo era jalado con brusquedad hacia arriba con cada tirón de energía que escapaba de ella. Entonces pudo sentir fríos hilos de agua salir de sus ojos y correr por su rostro, un hilo de consciencia le hizo recordar que se les llamaba lágrimas. Quería gritar, gritar y hacerlo hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta, pero nada salia de su boca. Quería que alguien la ayudara, quien fuera, _alguien…_

Su vista se enfocó en los grandes orbes luminosos que escapaban de ella con dirección al cielo, ¿aquellas luces eran las culpables de los dolorosos golpes que la atravesaban? Parecía como si escaparan despavoridas de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no le pertenecían a ella?

El último haz de luz le atravesó la piel con el último y más doloroso golpe, entonces su vista se apagó de manera abrupta.

Entonces ya no sintió miedo, ni rencor, ni odio. Ya no podía sentir algo, las luces se habían apagado y también los sonidos.

¿K…Kikyo?

Esa palabra, no tenía significado para ella, para ser honesta, quizá ya nada significaba algo para ella.

 _Kikyo…¿es ese un nombre?_

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **Tengo esté boceto en mis libretas desde hacía mucho tiempo, y creo que ahora es momento que vea la luz, este será un fic bastante corto, quizá sólo dos capítulos. Siempre quise plasmar, a mi punto de vista, cómo es que Kagome padeció la resurrección de Kikyo, después de todo sus almas le fueron arrebatadas por una profunda confusión que estas sintieron y ella no podía quedar indiferente al terremoto de emociones que esas almas marcadas por el pasado estaban pasando y, bueno, cómo fue que logró apaciguar a sus almas y aliviar esa confusión también es algo que me parece interesante de plasmar... En fin, espero tener el próximo capítulo en muy corto tiempo. Muchas gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer mi escrito. Valoro cada segundo que me dedican.**

 **-Kao no nai Tsuki.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas".

* * *

II.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que le parecía desesperante, acompañada de un silencio lúgubre que no le permitía ni escuchar su propia respiración…

Quizá ni siquiera respiraba. Ese fugaz pensamiento de pronto llegó a ella, trató de concentrarse en recordar cómo era hacer algo tan sencillo como sentir su pecho subir y bajar con el compás del aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones pero le pareció imposible; sin ánimos de rendirse pensó en la sensación de abrir y cerrar sus manos. De nuevo nada.

 _¿Esto se siente morir?_

¿De verdad estaba muerta?

Era una posibilidad, bueno, ni siquiera recordaba quién era ella. Quizá…quizá nunca estuvo con vida. Evocó la sensación de cerrar sus parpados, aunque no estuvo realmente segura si lo logró, y trató de recordar algo; lo que fuera, sin importar qué.

 _Kikyo…fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en esta oscuridad…_

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿era un nombre? Si acaso lo era, no sentía que fuera el suyo.

 ** _"Tú eres Kikyo…"_**

Definitivamente no lo sentía como suyo.

Un estridente sonido comenzó a golpear sus tímpanos, entonces sintió como regresaba a ella el peso de un cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un vivo grito cuando se sentó sobre la mullida base donde permanecía tendida. Su respiración era tan torpe como pesada por lo que le costaba alcanzar un ritmo normal, sintió su cuerpo entero bañado en sudor y su corazón, Dios, su corazón latía tan rápido que juró que saldría volando de su pecho.

Enfocó su vista a su alrededor, el color rosa de las paredes de pronto la invadió. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar, entonces fue consciente que se encontraba en su cama, fijó su mirada en las sábanas las cuales le rozaban la piel con suavidad. Respiró aliviada, parecía que todo había sido un sueño. Una espantosa pesadilla.

Tratando de convencerse de eso fijó su vista en sus manos y pronto recordó que era libre de moverlas, abrió y cerró sus dedos reconfortándose con la sensación de sus articulaciones obedeciendo su voluntad. Decidió que era capaz de ponerse de pie, bajó sus piernas de la cama y las apoyó suavemente sobre el suelo, pudo sentir el tatami bajo sus pies y se impulsó hacia arriba. Sus piernas flaquearon como hule cuando se vieron en la tarea de sostener todo su peso pero pronto estas recordaron su propia existencia y fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio.

Dio pequeños pasos hasta el espejo que colgaba de una de sus paredes, a pesar de reconocer aquella habitación, no tenía una jodida idea de quién era ella. Se paró frente el reflejo quien le devolvía fijamente la mirada, todo lo que ella recordaba estaba ahí: su cabello negro, sus ojos grandes y de color café, incluso llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y tocó su mejilla, sus labios, sus pestañas. Todo estaba ahí, recordaba cada centímetro.

 _Entonces…¿qué estaba mal?_

—Hija —escuchó una voz que reconoció casi de inmediato y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se había abierto dejando pasar a la dueña—. ¿Está todo bien?, creí haberte escuchado gritar.

Sí, sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

—Nada mamá, sólo tuve un mal sueño —dijo con un suspiro de alivio, estaba a viva, estaba a salvo en su casa. Su mamá torció la boca pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

—Lo importante es que ya pasó ¿no es así? —la sonrisa de su madre era tan sincera que le llenaba el pecho—. Bueno, será mejor que bajes a desayunar o llegarás tarde a tus clases.

—Sí, ya bajo —contestó con una chispa de energía que recorrió su cuerpo, su madre volvió a reír.

—Date prisa, Kikyo…

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **Consideré que era mejor cortar aquí el segundo capítulo (no me odien) porque creo que ya es lo suficientemente denso como para agregarle más.**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia, la verdad estoy bastante oxidada en esto de escribir pero tenía unas ganas enormes de regresar. Aunque sea escribiendo historias cortas antes de sentirme cómoda de nuevo con mi ritmo para poder continuar con varias historias incompletas.**

 **En fin, les deseo buenas noches y de verdad gracias por leerme.**

 **-Kao no nai Tsuki.**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas".

* * *

III.

—Date prisa, Kikyo…

 _Algo está mal…_

Por la forma en la que su madre sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella era obvio que no notó como sus palabras le recorrieron la espina dorsal y la clavaron en el suelo, giró su cabeza de nueva cuenta hacia el espejo de manera tan brusca que casi se rompió el cuello. El reflejo que le devolvía la mirada ahora lucía tremendamente pálido, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma.

 _O como si hubiese escuchado nombrar a uno…_

Ese pensamiento le volvió a llenar de escalofríos.

 ** _Yo no tenía pensado despertar otra vez…_**

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente, tratando de ignorar aquella voz que recordó haber escuchado en su sueño y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, entonces lo decidió: esta era ella, esta era su vida, trataba convencerse de ello con todas sus fuerzas. Apretó sus puños y se motivó a olvidar todo lo que había soñado esa noche.

Sintió nuevamente la ligereza en sus pies y se preparó para comenzar su día: su uniforme color verde, sus libros, su mochila, todo estaba en orden. Se miró por última vez en el espejo sí, definitivamente ésta era ella, ésta era su vida, se repitió por millonésima vez y salió de su habitación.

 ** _Pero siempre deseé ser…una mujer normal._**

Esa voz retumbó por toda su cabeza una vez más haciéndola frenar bruscamente su marcha cuando bajó por las escaleras. Podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión en el salón, así como el canto de las aves fuera de la casa, podía escuchar todo aquello por horas, quería convencerse de que todo estaba bien, que todo era normal.

 _Pero…esa voz._

Trató de ignorar los escalofríos que le causaba todo esto, aunque al final todo parecía indicar que tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos. Exhaló un pesado suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos.

—¡Me voy a la escuela! —anunció desde el umbral de la puerta, su madre le vio desde la cocina.

—¿No desayunarás nada, Kikyo? —ella simplemente cerró los puños y se forzó a sonreír.

—Ya es tarde —trató de sonar lo más natural posible—, comeré algo en el almuerzo.

No esperó la respuesta de su madre y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

 ** _Una mujer normal, con una vida normal…_**

Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados con la intensión de atravesar el templo familiar lo más pronto que pudiese, pero una fuerte sensación le hizo girar su mirada hacia el enorme árbol que formaba parte de los sitios de oración del santuario a cargo de su familia. Lo observó por un momento que le pareció eterno; el viento soplaba apacible meciendo las hojas de aquel imponente árbol, llenaba el espacio de paz y recordó cómo ese lugar siempre le transmitía seguridad. Exhaló un pesado suspiro y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento que deseó fuese eterno. Podía recordar sus días de infancia, su recién comenzada juventud, los cortos quince años que había vivido con tranquilidad, jamás una preocupación más grande que los exámenes del instituto.

 ** _Una vida tranquila, donde ya no hay peligros, en la cual no tendría que luchar nunca más…_**

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones del mismo aire puro que mecía aquel árbol y jugaba con su cabello; exhaló otro suspiro agotador, esa voz hacía eco en cada rincón de su cabeza y no entendía por qué o a quién pertenecía esa voz. Abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran pesadez en sus párpados y alzó su mirada hacia las ramas más altas del árbol.

 _Goshimboku, siempre que me encontraba perdida tú me ayudabas a regresar a casa…_

Pensó con todo la fe que pudo juntar en su pecho, y sintiéndose más perdida que nunca caminó firmemente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el ancho tronco del árbol sagrado, respiró profundo y lo contempló en silencio por un momento hasta que fijó su mirada sobre la cicatriz en el tronco de madera.

 ** _En la cual no tendríamos que luchar nunca más…_**

Acercó su mano izquierda hacia aquel sitio marcado con intenciones de tocarlo, por alguna razón esa herida en la madera le robaba toda la atención. Aquella era una herida donde la corteza del árbol no le cubría como si…como si algo hubiese permanecido clavado ahí por mucho tiempo.

 ** _¡Pero tú me traicionaste, yo fui una tonta al creer en tus palabras!_**

El simple toque de su mano en aquella cicatriz le provocó una fuerte descarga obligándola a alejar rápidamente su palma al mismo tiempo que dio chillido por el dolor, observó su mano enrojecida por el calor que había desprendido la madera e inmediatamente miró hacia las más altas copas de aquel árbol. El Goshimboku la había rechazado pero…¿por qué?

 _Algo está mal…_

 ** _Tú y yo nunca debimos encontrarnos de nuevo…_**

 _Algo está jodidamente mal._

De pronto la presencia de aquel árbol le llenó de pavor, como si el permanecer ahí le fuese a ocasionar un mal irremediable y corrió lejos de ahí, con dirección a las escaleras del templo.

 ** _Por sólo un momento…creí que quería estar contigo._**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Honestamente, este capítulo era más largo pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo a la mitad, siento mucho haber demorado en subir este capítulo pero el trabajo me quitó mucho de mi tiempo (y ayer pasé todo el día en cama por estar enferma). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que este fic esté gustando, poco a poco me voy adecuando más a mi antiguo ritmo de escritura (con sus evidentes mejoras) y eso me sube mucho los ánimos. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)!**


	4. IV

**IV.**

 ** _Por sólo un momento…creí que quería estar contigo._**

Aquella voz hacía que su corazón doliera de una manera que no alcanzaba a comprender y sentía unas ganas apenas sostenibles de llorar. Lo único que deseaba era que, fuese quien fuese, se fuera, la dejara en paz y se llevara aquel dolor con ella.

Porque, si de algo estaba segura, es que ese terrible dolor no le pertenecía. No había manera que tan punzante odio pudiese nacer de ella, a pesar de que podía sentir cómo se comía su corazón como el fuego a la carne.

Terminó de bajar las incontables escaleras que daban al templo de su familia y corrió por la calle sin estar segura de su destino, corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

 _Vete…vete y llévate tu sufrimiento contigo._

Suplicaba con mucha fuerza aunque no estaba segura si había alguien que la escuchara. Ella misma apenas podía escucharse a través de sus jadeos y sus pulmones agitados que le suplicaban un respiro.

 _Es tuyo, no mío._

¿Cómo es que eso sí estaba segura pero de todo lo demás no? Era una completa tontería.

 _Vete…_

Entonces la voz calló, no sabía con seguridad si había conseguido su propósito.

Entonces se dio la oportunidad de detener su marcha sobre la vacía calle de asfalto, arqueó su cuerpo hacia abajo, exhausta, recuperando poco a poco el oxígeno mediante grandes bocanadas.

Volvió a erguirse en su lugar, sintiendo su respiración volver a la normalidad. El sol tocaba su cabeza y aquel suave calor le reconfortaba. Cerró despacio sus ojos y dio un profundo respiro tratando de apaciguar el ardor en su pecho.

 _Vete y déjame volver._

No supo con exactitud porque dijo esas últimas palabras pero las sentía con profunda honestidad.

Llenó su cuerpo de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, lo cual le resultaba tremendamente difícil pues sentía sus pies como pesados bloques de cemento.

Acomodó su mochila sobre su espalda como una manera desesperada de sentir su peso, de algún modo sentía que eso evitaría que comenzara a flotar como un globo de helio, el sentir el concreto de la calle bajo sus pies también era una manera que había encontrado para convencerse a sí misma que la horrible pesadilla ya había pasado.

Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que todo eso era en vano.

 _Después de todo…no estoy segura ni de mi propio nombre._

El eco de unas risas infantiles la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y le recorrieron el cuerpo con un desgarrador escalofrío. Fue entonces que consciente de su mortal existencia en medio de una calle tremendamente concurrida.

La gente pasaba a su lado, ignorándola, aquello no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal pero, por alguna razón, no podía escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido que provocaban todas aquellas personas al caminar cerca de ella. Podía verlas mover sus labios o hacer gestos simples como bostezos pero le era imposible escuchar el más mínimo sonido de su parte. Sólo podía escuchar los cantos y risas de pequeños niños, a pesar que no lograba descifrar que era aquello que entonaban.

Decidió caminar en busca de los dueños de aquellas risas, pasaba entre la gente como si fuese un fantasma hecho de humo y sal, de pronto olvidó su propio peso pero eso dejó de importarle. Se sentía cada vez más y más desesperada por encontrar al origen de aquel sonido.

Intentó agudizar su sentido del oído no sólo para encontrar la dirección que la llevaría a su destino, sino para entender qué era lo que esos niños cantaban una y otra vez.

 ** _Kagome, Kagome…_**

Se detuvo tan violentamente que temió perder el equilibrio por su rudeza, abrió sus ojos tanto cómo pudo que inclusive sintió dolor por hacer aquello. Entre el mar de gente que no dejaba de caminar en todas direcciones pudo divisar frente a ella un grupo de niños tomados de la mano caminando y cantando alrededor de una pequeña niña que permanecía quieta cubriéndose los ojos.

Los escalofríos eran tan intensos que amenazaban con romperle las piernas y dejarla caer sobre el concreto.

En medio de aquel mar de gente indiferente a su desesperación.

 ** _El pájaro enjaulado…_**

Se obligó con toda su voluntad a moverse hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar a esos niños. Entonces sintió una fuerza que la intentaba alejar de su destino, como si rígidas cadenas aprisionaran sus pies y manos.

 ** _¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?_**

Pero esa canción, había algo en aquella canción que no podía dejar pasar.

Una frase.

Una palabra.

Un nombre.

 _KA_

 _GO_

 _ME_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Este fic se ha tornado más largo de lo que planeé en un principio pero es que existe tantísimo que quiero explotar sobre este tema con respecto a Kagome, Kikyo y el lazo que une el alma reencarnada que ambas comparten. En este episodio quise explorar un poco en los sentimientos de confusión de Kagome, en el próximo capítulo se ataran más cabos sueltos (y no demoraré tanto con la actualización como esta vez) lo prometo.**

 **princesssakura13:** ¡lamento hacerte esperar! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus dos comentarios anteriores!

 **Hanabi-ness:** Me alegra que te hayas encontrado con mi fic y te gustara tanto. Y sí, para mí también siempre ha sido una duda total cómo lidió el alma (o conjunto de almas, pues ya ha quedado claro que poseen más de una) de Kikyo y Kagome con dos mujeres tan paralelas y al mismo tiempo tan parecidas una de la otra. Espero estar logrando aclarecer esa incógnita. Mil gracias por leerme.

 **Me dedicaré a responder sus reviews de este capítulo en las notas del próximo. Gracias!**


	5. V

**V.**

 _KA_

 _GO_

 _ME_

Sintió como si golpearan fuertemente su estómago dejándola sin un vestigio de aire, alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo y abrió la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua tratando de tomar una enrome bocanada de vida. Una fuerte corriente de energía jaló su cuerpo hacia atrás con una velocidad tan absurdamente alta que temió estrellarse con una dura pared y romperse en cientos de pedazos.

Pero no fue una pared lo que detuvo su cuerpo, sintió su espalda golpear de lleno en el tronco de un árbol, el dolor tan intenso le hizo jurar que se había roto más de una costilla pero milagrosamente logró incorporarse y mantenerse en pie. Giró su cuerpo entero para enfrentarse al árbol con el que había chocado. Frente a ella lucía imponente Goshimboku, el árbol sagrado de su templo.

 _¿Vas…vas a ayudarme?_

Su pregunta fue casi una súplica al mismo tiempo que acercaba ambas manos a la herida en la corteza que intentó tocar momentos atrás. Al principio el árbol pareció aceptarla pero entonces poderosas descargas eléctricas le invadieron el cuerpo entero, haciendo su sangre hervir y temblando su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Q-qué es esto? —preguntó en voz alta apenas logrando formular palabras con sus labios sintiendo sus manos aún pegadas a la corteza del árbol arder en fuego intenso. Intentó alejarse del árbol pero le resultaba imposible.

 ** _Pero, ya es tarde…_**

Abrió los ojos lo más que le permitían sus cuencas, de nuevo esa voz. Incluso sonaba mucho más furiosa que antes. De nuevo el dolor invadió su corazón mientras sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse por el tormento que le provocaba su contacto con el árbol sagrado.

 _Esa voz…es…¿es Kikyo?_

El reconocer a la verdadera dueña de esa voz y ese nombre sólo incrementó el agónico dolor que recorría su cuerpo haciéndola gritar con tanta fuerza que su garganta se desgarró, por fin pudo sentir sus liberarse de la tortura a la que la había sometido Goshimboku, miró sus manos y las notó enrojecidas y en carne viva. Jamás vio en sí misma quemaduras tan graves.

 ** _Te detesté al momento de mi muerte._**

 _Kikyo…ya basta._

 ** _Mi alma no pudo llegar al más allá._**

 _Por favor, detente._

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y bañaron todo su rostro, miró suplicante a aquel majestuoso árbol deseosa de ayuda. Sin importarle el terrible daño que le había ocasionado antes, acercó de nueva cuenta sus chamuscadas manos hacia la herida en la corteza. Esta vez sin ningún daño. De un momento a otro lo sabía: mientras el recuerdo de Kikyo no encontrara su armonía, ella jamás podría regresar.

Sin más remedio cerró los ojos y dejó sus lágrimas correr.

 ** _¡Siempre y cuando tú vivas, InuYasha, mi alma no estará en paz!_**

Abrió con tal violencia sus ojos que temió se saltaran de su cara.

 _Inu…Yasha._

—¡No! —soltó en un grito tan claro que no parecía que su garganta se había rasgado momentos atrás, se separó del árbol sagrado y lo enfrentó con furia—. Tú no puedes hacer eso, Kikyo, ¡no tienes derecho!

 ** _No tiene caso, a menos que mi odio desaparezca, mi alma no regresará a ese cuerpo…_**

Lo sabía, permitir que Kikyo lastimara a InuYasha significaba manchar y condenar sus almas para siempre.

Sí, **sus** almas.

Le pertenecían a ella, desde el momento que su cuerpo existió en el mundo.

No importaba ni un poco que en el pasado respondieran al nombre de la legendaria sacerdotisa Kikyo.

No importaba si quiera que ella fuera su reencarnación.

Eran suyas.

Era su propia vida. Y Kikyo no tenía autoridad para adueñarse de ella, no importa que tanto anhelara una vida así.

Era su nombre, y jamás permitiría que quedara nublado entre la sombra de su vida pasada.

 _Kagome, Kagome._

Cantó en su cabeza y, decidida, postró nuevamente sus manos sobre el árbol sagrado.

—Esta vida, estas almas, Kikyo, todo eso me pertenece. No puedes quedártelo —sentencio con firmeza, no sabía si alguien era capaz de escucharla—. Lo único que te pertenece es este dolor, este rencor. No lo quiero, llévalo contigo.

 ** _¡InuYasha, sólo con tu muerte!_**

 _Pájaro enjaulado._

Concentró sus pensamientos en entonar aquella canción infantil pensando en formular sus siguientes palabras.

—Todo lo demás... —las palabras en su garganta chocaban unas con otras obligándose a salir— todo lo demás… **¡tienes que devolvérmelo!**

 _¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?_

Fue casi un segundo lo que le tomó al enorme árbol frente a ella desintegrarse en luz y energía que la arrastraron con ella en una poderosa corriente de viento que golpeaba con fuera su cuerpo.

La luz la envolvía y revitalizaba, ya no le provocaba ningún dolor.

Entre las ráfagas de viento incontrolables pudo escuchar el grito desesperado que lanzó aquella mujer llamada Kikyo.

 ** _¡No! ¡Aún no!_**

Sus suplicas estaban llenas de desesperación, confusión y una rabia terribles, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No iba a detenerse.

 **¡Mi alma está siendo arrastrada!**

No, estaba volviendo a su verdadero lugar.

 **¡No!**

Sintió de nueva cuenta cómo su cuerpo era atravesado por potentes ráfagas de energía pero en esta ocasión no lastimaban ni rasgaban su carne. Eran energía cálida que la abrazaba y sanaba su dolor. Cada flechazo de energía que entraba a su cuerpo era como un suspiro de aire limpio que se filtraba en sus pulmones.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar pero esta vez de alivio. Se dejó llevar por aquel reconfortante silencio que se hizo presente a su alrededor y que le arrastró como por aguas tranquilas.

Se sentía a salvo, ya no tenía miedo, o rencor.

Aquella sensación la había abandonado.

Ahora sólo le hacía falta…encontrar el modo de despertar.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

Vale, son casi las cuatro de la mañana pero es que no podía detenerme hasta terminar este capítulo, el cual debo confesar que me ha agotado por su intensidad. Seguro el próximo trataré de llevarlo más ligero.

Agradezco un montón el tiempo que dedican a leerme.

Un beso enorme.


	6. VI

**Nota: sugiero escuchar "Never let me go" de Florence + the machine mientras se lee este capítulo pues fue la fuente principal de inspiración y la verdad creo que es parte del viaje.**

 _Ahora sólo le hacía falta…encontrar el modo de despertar._

Sintió su cuerpo flotar meciéndose con calma, podía escuchar el sonido de las olas que la arrullaban sin prisa alguna, movió su mano derecha con la esperanza de que esta respondiera a su mandato y así lo hizo. El movimiento de su cuerpo provocó que el sonido del agua bajo ella pegara suavemente en su oído.

¿Despertar?, pero si justo en ese momento sentía una tranquilidad pocas veces vivida, ¿por qué estaba hace unos momentos tan ansiosa por despertar? Su cuerpo, tan ligero como la pluma de un ave que se pierde en el océano, se dejaba llevar por el suave olaje sin que le llegase a interesar hacía donde la llevaba. Quiso con tantas ganas llenar sus pulmones de aire limpio que dio un largo respiro dándose el tiempo de soltar poco a poco un suspiro que dejaba ver la paz que en ese momento la rodeaba.

Entonces fue capaz de recordar qué hacía ahí, se había enfrentado al recuerdo lleno de furia y rencor de la sacerdotisa Kikyo en una lucha por recuperar sus almas pero, si ella estaba en ese lugar tan pacífico y no en la tina para conjuros de la bruja Urasue, ¿significaba que había perdido? Quizá…quizá fue demasiado tarde. Sintió su cuerpo cada vez más pesado mientras se hundía lentamente en el mar que la arrullaba pero, por una razón que no se molestó en buscar, aquello no le provocó temor o desesperación.

Simplemente se dejó llevar mientras sentía como el frío líquido le cubría por completo el cuerpo y la arrastraba cada vez más a lo profundo de aquel océano. Ahora sus oídos sólo podían sentir la presión del agua que la rodeaba, pronto descubrió que su respiración se mantenía inalterada pues sus pulmones subían y bajaban a un ritmo normal sin la desesperada necesidad de suplicar por aire. Decidió abrir los ojos despacio, a su alrededor una atmósfera de azul claro le dio la bienvenida, podía ver su cabello bailar a libertad con el ritmo del agua, sus brazos y piernas también se mecían al son que marcaba el mar mientras se hundía lentamente hasta el fondo sin detenerse.

Alzó su vista más allá de sus danzantes cabellos y pudo notar la superficie cristalina del mar, por sobre esta brillaba una luz tan blanca como la nieve que llegaba hasta a ella fragmentada a causa del agua y su movimiento. Era la luna, eso quiso creer cuando sintió la blanca luz tocar sus pies.

Todo había terminado, de pronto fue capaz de reconocerlo, no tenía caso rezar suplicando por salir de ese lugar. Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte ante una mujer tan legendaria por su poder como lo era su antigua encarnación. Era tan triste darse cuenta de lo muy poco capaz que había sido de hacerle frente.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero no estaba segura si debajo del agua fuera capaz de hacerlo, cerró de nueva cuenta sus ojos cuando sintió todo su cuerpo topar con el fondo del mar. De alguna manera eso le reconfortó, había encontrado por fin un lugar en el cual apoyar su cabeza.

No lo podía entender, por un momento llegó a creer que había recuperado sus almas. Se negaba a creer que el odio y el rencor que guardaba Kikyo eran más grandes que el alma que ahora le pertenecía a ella, aquel resentimiento no podía ser el motor que moviera sus piernas, no podía ser la razón por las que había reencarnado y había logrado romper la barrera del tiempo para traer de vuelta la perla de Shikon a esa época tan diferente a la suya, era tan injusto si resultaba ser así.

Intentó buscarle un significado a aquel lugar, a esas aguas tranquilas que ahora la abrazaban y parecían no dejarla ir. Quizá ese océano no era culpa de Kikyo sino de ella misma, pensó, quizá debía encontrar el verdadero motivo que llevó a esas almas en reencarnar en ella, la verdadera misión que había permanecido tanto tiempo opacada por el odio. Deseaba descubrir aquel motivo alejado del resentimiento que ya no vivía más en ella y que nunca le perteneció.

Evocó en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón todo aquello que significaba algo para ella: su madre, su hermano, su abuelo, sus amigas, las inmensas ganas que tenía de terminar la secundaria para poder ingresar a la preparatoria que soñó desde siempre, evocó en su mente toda su vida. O al menos su vida antes de cruzar el pozo y terminar sumergida es ese cristalino mar que reconoció como sus propios pensamientos.

 _Concéntrate, Kagome, tienes que hacerlo._

Recordar su nombre le brindaba mucha paz, había luchado tanto por recuperarlo que lo repetiría cuantas veces se le antojara.

Trató de concentrarse en los sonidos que le brindaba el agua que la rodeaba, tratando de pensar qué era lo que le había ayudado a recuperar sus almas, podía recordar que hace nada se había resignado a no regresar a su cuerpo dándole la victoria a quien fuera su vida pasada. ¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado?

 _Lo hice para evitar que Kikyo cometiera una atrocidad pero…por alguna razón no recuerdo qué era._

Detestaba tener que recordar el inmenso dolor que le provocaban los sentimientos de Kikyo dentro de su pecho, la sensación se podría describir como el meter tus manos al fuego: un ardor invade tu piel comenzando a carcomerte y provocando un sufrimiento desgarrador. El rencor, la decepción, una traición en lo más profundo del pecho, el odio vivo. El sólo recordar todo aquello era una tortura pero ya no escuchaba aquella voz, al parecer aquel vínculo que formaba el odio de Kikyo aferrado a las almas de Kagome se había roto por completo.

—Lo que yo realmente deseaba —escuchó su voz involuntariamente, como si alguien hablara por ella—. Era evitar que Kikyo le hiciera daño a InuYasha.

Ese nombre.

 _«Inu…Yasha»_

De pronto las tranquilas aguas dejaron de serlo, enérgicos torrentes comenzaron a arrastrarla con violencia, intentó patalear en un intento por alejarse pero las corrientes de agua eran más fuertes que ella. Su consternación se hizo más y más latente, sus pulmones habían recordado que necesitan oxígeno para poder funcionar exigiéndolo ahora con desesperación.

¿Kikyo había conseguido matar a InuYasha?, ¿era por eso que no había podido regresar a su cuerpo?

No. Simplemente no podía ser así.

Su corazón latía desbocado, a punto de salir disparado por su pecho, se quedaba sin aire y comenzaba a rendirse pero quería verlo, quería saber si había logrado evitar que le hicieran daño, escuchó su propia voz en un grito desgarrador, pudo abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo frío de piedra.

Respiraba agitada y su frente goteaba sudor, vio a todas direcciones intentado ubicar su cuerpo en aquel lugar. Vio a Shippo, a la anciana Kaede y a InuYasha verla todos con una expresión de susto, no la quitaban los ojos de encima no por un instante. Su cabeza dolía como si alguien la hubiese golpeado como un martillo y sentía su cuerpo temblar como una gelatina.

—Kagome —la nombró InuYasha haciéndola reaccionar y fue casi como un choque eléctrico escuchar de su voz su nombre, el suyo y el de nadie más, volteó a mirarlo casi instintivamente, estaba bien, no lucia mal herido pero la miraba preocupado esperando que le respondiera.

Trató de controlar más su respiración mientras estudiaba a InuYasha de la misma manera que él lo hacía, como si uno intentase encontrar si algo estaba mal con el otro—. El examen de matemáticas, no pude responder ninguna pregunta.

Soltó sin pensarlo mucho, InuYasha cambió su semblante de preocupación por uno de total confusión, inconscientemente había decidido decir un sin-sentido pero por alguna razón sentía que era mejor así.

—¿E-eso es todo? —tartamudeó InuYasha cuidadosamente, tratando de corroborar si había algo más.

—Después había otro —continuó con su mentira, InuYasha parpadeó varias veces pero pudo notar como relajaba sus hombros y liberaba un pesado suspiro de alivio desde lo más profundo de su pecho liberando sus pulmones de la tensión. Kagome pudo darse cuenta que él estaba de verdad preocupado por ella pero, por alguna razón, sabía que no podía contarle lo que acababa de vivir.

Algo le decía, que el medio demonio no hubiese sido capaz de soportar escuchar todo eso sin sentirse mal.

Miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de Kikyo pero no pudo verla y por la manera en la que InuYasha la vio al darse cuenta de ello pudo adivinar que todo había terminado y, bueno, no podía decir que no le aliviaba haber encontrado la manera de regresar a su cuerpo.

Había logrado despertar, eso quería decir que sus almas pudieron reconocer su propia misión en este mundo, pensó, una alejada del odio y el rencor que ya no vivía más dentro de ella. Además, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, sentía profundamente que esa misión iba ligada a un nombre. Ese último nombre que pasó por su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos.

 _Continuará._

Este podría decirse que es el capítulo "final" pues tengo planeado que el próximo sea una conclusión a modo de epílogo. Agradezco mucho su apoyo en esta historia, guardo con mucho cariño todos sus comentarios, nos vemos.


End file.
